Main Story/7
Part 1 Kunikida takes a set of documents in his hand. Part 2 Kunikida takes out his cell phone and makes a call. Kunikida puts his phone away after being hung up on. The back of a fist suddenly hits Dazai across his right cheek, sending him flying. Kunikida and Atsushi had appeared behind Dazai unnoticed. Dazai offers Kunikida's journal to Nobuko. Kunikida tries to take his journal back, but is held at bay by Dazai. Nobuko begins reading through the pages of the journal. The sound of Atsushi's phone receiving a message rings out. Part 3 Kunikida drives his car as fast as it will allow him. Dazai sits in the passenger seat with Atsushi in the back. The three talk with Rampo via speakerphone. In the corner of the carpark was a station wagon with tinted windows. A bomb disposal unit truck arrives at the carpark. The bomb disposal unit carefully open the back of the station wagon. Inside the station wagon was a large bomb with a timer counting down and a radio receiver attached to it. Kunikida suddenly slams the brakes and stops the car. The sounds of car horns can be heard all around. Atsushi's phone starts to ring. Dazai's phone begins to ring next. The three sit inside the car, talking on their respective phones. Part 4 The car heads into a massive underground facility. The moment the car enters, a grenade rolls across the floor. Kunikida swerves to avoid a direct hit. The car clears the explosion and comes to a halt. As soon as the car stops, the sound of gunfire and a hail of bullets comes from the darkness. An intense flash of light incapacitates the ambushers. Dazai and Atsushi go up the stairs. Kunikida draws his gun and moves forward. Kunikida looks at the floor to see numbers appearing under his feet. Like ants drawn to sugar, the numbers gather around Kunikida's feet and then vanish. A slim youth with blond hair stands on a pile of rubble. Kunikida senses something strange about his right hand. Upon looking at it, he sees the number 39 imprinted on it. Dazai and Atsushi arrive upstairs in search of the transmitter. From the window they could see that the sun was beginning to set. The room Dazai and Atushi entered was a space which resembled a loft. It overlooked the main hanger where Kunikida was. The transmitter was in the room and displayed on its screen was the remaining time left on the bomb. A giant man boasting over two meters in height appears at the end of the room. The blond-haired youth jumps down from the pile of rubble. Kunikida aims his gun defensively. Grinning defiantly, the youth clicks the fingers of his right hand. And then, as if pulled by an invisible thread, Kunikida's gun is yanked from his hand and flung behind him. Kunikida watches the number on his hand decrease from 32 to 21. The blond-haired youth points to the left this time, and Kunikida's body is immediately launched in the same direction. Every time the youth points his fingers, Kunikida is flung in the same direction. Finally, he is slammed against the floor from a height. The number on Kunikida's hand changes to 15. A metallic sound echoes as the key breaks in two. Part 5 Dazai strikes the solar plexus of the giant man with all his strength, but it appears to do nothing. At the same time, Atsushi smashes a chair against the back of the man's head, but again it does nothing. The man powerfully kicks Atsushi across the room. The giant man follows up by hammering Dazai with a fist that slams him against the wall. Dazai picks himself up, blood dripping from his mouth. Kunikida struggles against the blond-haired youth and his powers, who he can barely get close to, let alone attack. The number on Kunikida's hand reaches single digits, telling him the end is near. Cracks suddenly appear in the window of the communications room on the second floor. The giant man was choking Dazai, crushing him against the glass. At that moment, Dazai and Kunikida's eyes meet from their respective locations. Kunikida uses his supernatural ability to create a wire gun and fires it at the blond-haired youth. The youth dodges it with ease, but Kunikida had anticipated this and was leaping to attack at the same time. The blond-haired youth blasts Kunikida away again. Kunikida is sent flying through the air, in the direction of the communications room where the giant man was preparing to finish off Dazai. Kunikida fires his wire gun into the wall of the communications room and begins to retract the wire. Drawn in by the steel wire, Kunikida reels himself up to the second floor. At the same time, Dazai leaps from the window and for a brief moment they pass each other in mid-air. Dazai lands in the hangar below. The numbers begin to gather again, this time at Dazai's feet... And then they disappear. Saying this, Dazai darts forward and punches the blond-haired youth across the hanger. The giant man gets launched through the air into the wall. His unconscious body crashes to the floor with a heavy thud. Atsushi looks down at the floor below and sees the blond-haired youth on the ground at Dazai's feet. Kunikida tears a page from his journal. The piece of paper transforms into the key. Kunikida inserts the key into the transmitter and turns it. The countdown on the screen stops. Part 6 Kunikida places fresh flowers in front of a grave, and offers his respects. Nobuko was also holding a bunch of white chrysanthemums in her right hand. Kunikida was about to say something to Nobuko as she walked away, but his phone suddenly began to ring. Dazai and Kunikida returned to lobby of the abandoned hospital used in the kidnappings. Dazai shows Kunikida a semi-transparent USB stick. It shines in the light. Soon enough, footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. A figure appears from the darkness... It was Rokuzou. At that moment, the sound of metal scraping on metal could be heard. ... Click. Rokuzou turns about in surprise. A gunshot rings out, and at the same time, Rokuzou jumps in front of Kunikida. Blood begins to pour from Rokuzou's chest, and Dazai dashes to his side. Dazai draws his gun and takes aim. From the corridor that the gunshot came from emerges Sasaki Nobuko, with a gun in her hand. Part 7 Nobuko lowers her gun. Saying this, Dazai drops his gun. It falls right into the hands of Rokuzou, who was laying at his feet. Three shots echo through the hospital. Kunikida looks numbly at the bodies of Nobuko and Rokuzou. Dazai stands off to his side. Kunikida loses control of his emotions and grabs Dazai by his lapels. Category:Stories